


It Was All A Dream

by DarkCorgi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: After the final battle Harry finds out that his life wasn't what he thought it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this and it's all for entertainment purposes only.  
**Beta:** The ever wonderful Magdelena!  
**Warnings:** This story is slash, which is two men having a sexual relationship. If you don't like the concept then do us all a favour and don't read it.  
**A/N** : This was meant to be for the Dusk Til Dawn Harry/Severus Fuh-Q Fest at www.kardasi.com, but I ran out of time and, as usual, my muse rambled at bit.

 

 

It was a year after he graduated Hogwarts, and he found himself standing in the middle of circle of carnage. Black-robed figures faced off against red-robed ones, curses flying everywhere. Blood splattered the grasses and trees around him. He strode in and out of several clusters of battling people in search of his adversary. Only with Voldemort's death would the nightmare his adopted family and friends were living in be able to end. He spotted the corpse-white figure surrounded by his strongest supporters. Those four immediately lined up in front of their master and began to hurl curses at him. He blocked every curse thrown his way, but was frustrated at not being able to cast in retaliation. The four Death Eaters were too quick and worked too well together for him to be able to find an opening. 

 

He was about to back off in search of support from the Order when Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna charged into the clearing he had found Voldemort in. With their help he was able to remove the bastard's guards and make his way to his intended target. As the last two Death Eaters fell he saw Ron and Hermione crumple to the ground. He knew what happened, and his thirst for revenge was fuelled by the loss of his two best friends. His world narrowed down to him and Voldemort and only one would walk away from this battle. Voldemort tried to ridicule him, taunt him with words, trying his damnedest to disrupt his concentration. He wasn't going to let the bastard distract him, but he didn't let the insults and slurs go unanswered. He answered with a vicious curse, one that should have been labelled as dark, but escaped the Ministry's notice due to its obscurity. 

 

Voldemort realised that he wasn't going to rise to the baiting and settled in to battle in earnest. The curses flew back and forth, almost too fast for the naked eye to track. Some he managed to block, counter or deflect, but others scored leaving burn marks or bloody trails on his body. The same was happening to his opponent and the battle was looking to be more a test of stamina instead of one of strength of magic. He saw Voldemort falter and went in for the kill. With a roar of 'Avada Kedavra ' he ended the life of the being that plagued the wizarding world and made his life a living hell. Voldemort will now face the wrath of those he murdered, or ordered to be murdered, in person. Weary he turned to head back to help deal with the remaining Death Eaters when a sharp pain burst through his stomach, sending him to his knees. He looked down and saw the handle of a throwing dagger protruding from his abdomen, carved with the Malfoy family crest. Darkness crept into his vision as his blood poured out of the wound. As he pitched forward he saw his lover charging toward him, fear in those normally tunnel-like eyes. He tried to call Severus, beg him for help, but all that came from his mouth were air bubbles composed of blood. The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was Severus falling to his knees beside him.

 

He was floating in darkness, but try as he might, he couldn't wake up. He heard voices in the distance, but they weren't clear enough for him to make out the words. He just allowed himself to drift as he tried to identify the voices he could barely hear. He tried to remember what happened and slowly it came back. All the deaths registered in his mind and the faces of the war’s victims paced through his mind. Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius, Albus, Minerva, Hagrid, Mrs. Weasley and many others he knew by sight if not by name. He felt the sobs building in his chest and he must have made a sound because the voices stopped and he heard what he thought were footsteps nearing him. He was beginning to understand the voices though they wavered in and out like a warped Muggle cassette tape. 

 

"It's amazing. After all this…." He heard a voice say, but it drifted off before continuing again. "Notify the family and have them come down." The voice said again and he had to wonder, what family? He didn't have any left that wanted him anyway.

 

There were voices all around him now. At least four people he guessed, as words he didn't know the meaning of rang in his head. He definitely wasn't at Hogwarts. Pomfrey never used jargon like that during his multitude of stays in her domain. He didn't know where he was or who he was with and started to panic. The people surrounding his bed reacted immediately to his stress and held him down so he wouldn't hurt himself, or at least that's what he guessed.

 

"Relax, Harry. It's all right. No one's here to hurt you. You're at the Hospital of St. John and St. Elizabeth in London. Someone from your home is on their way. He'll be here soon," a male voice told him. He managed to calm even though he still had no idea what was going on.

 

He allowed himself to drift once more and at one point he managed to open his eyes. He couldn't see a thing. The room was nothing but a white blur with blindly bright lights, but the simple fact that his eyes opened set in motion another influx of hospital staff. He drifted off to sleep and when he woke up he heard the same voice from earlier talking to a hauntingly familiar voice. It couldn't be. Remus was dead for over a year. It just couldn't be him.

 

"I've never been happier to be proven wrong, Mr. Lupin. It's very rare for us to see a coma victim recover, but I'm very pleased. He seemed to know his name and he opened his eyes earlier."

 

"That's very good news indeed, Dr. Michaels. Will I be able to stay with him?" Remus said quietly, though Harry heard him clearly. During his last 'nap' his hearing cleared a great deal.

 

"Stay as long as you need to." Dr. Michaels replied. "We want familiar faces around so that we can establish the extent of any brain damage the accident caused."

 

"Thank you, Doctor." He could hear Remus settle into a chair next to his bed and he struggled to open his eyes.

 

After short battle with his eyelids he managed to obtain victory and gazed in the direction he thought Remus was in. The room was all blurry and he could only make out a blur of blue and white. He heard the form chuckle and felt glasses being gingerly placed on his face, though not without the mandatory poke in the eye by the earpiece. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them. For a moment he feared that it wasn't who he thought it was, but when his vision cleared there he was. Remus was alive and Harry was very confused. He was dressed in Muggle blue jeans and a white polo shirt. Remus' hair wasn't greying, it was completely sandy brown and his eyes were a warm brown with no hint of amber.

 

"What happened?" He croaked. His voice was rough, like he hadn't spoken in years. Remus poured a glass of water, placed a straw in it and held it for him to sip before answering.

 

"You were in a car accident… well actually a motorcycle accident."

 

"Why was I on a motorcycle?" He whispered in confusion. 

 

"Sirius was taking you out for your birthday. On the way to the restaurant you and Sirius were ploughed into by an automobile. It was driven by your mum's brother-in-law."

 

"Vernon?" He was getting more confused by the moment.

 

"Harry, what's wrong?"

 

"I don't understand any of this." He said in a panicked voice.

 

"Do you remember spending ten years with your Aunt Petunia and her family?"

 

"Yes." He answered shakily. Memories were starting to flow into his brain. Actually it was two sets of memories, one of Hogwarts and one of some other private school, whose name he couldn't remember." 

 

"Well your parents were killed by a rebel band of the IRA led by some man called Tom Riddle. The Ministry building where they worked was targeted by the group, who had planted bombs throughout the structure. When they were killed you were placed with your Aunt because your godfather was framed for the crime by another friend. That unmentionable led police to believe that Sirius was a member of Riddle's group. It took Sirius all those years that you spent with your Aunt to appeal the verdict and when he won he sued for custody of you."

 

"I remember that now, but something else is overlapping them. Why was the doctor so excited when I woke up?" He really didn't want to know.

 

"You were in a coma for over a year, Harry." Remus told him quietly, watching him closely for any signs of stress. "They insisted that you weren't going to recover, ever, but someone refused to give up on you."

 

"Severus?" He asked in a small voice, afraid to find out that the one remaining good thing from his memories of Hogwarts wasn't real.

 

"That's right. I'm waiting for him to return my call. He's doing a lecture circuit in the United States so he could pay your hospital bill. I'm sure he'll be here by morning."

 

He sobbed in relief when he heard that Severus was a real person and after a few moments probed his memories to find out what their relationship was. He would die if it wasn't what he had in 'Hogwarts'. Deciding that they wouldn't surface at his command he examined the ones that were ready to be uncovered.

 

He remembered leaving the Dursleys’ with Sirius and then he remembered when Sirius pressed charges against them for neglecting him. Memories of the white-haired old man that judged the case, Dumbledore, surfaced as well as many familiar faces from his fantasy world. 

 

"Did Vernon hit us on purpose?" He asked Remus.

 

"Yes. Do you remember Sirius suing them?" Remus asked, and when he nodded the older man continued. "Well Vernon went bankrupt after that and then was caught trying to embezzle money from his drill company. He decided to get revenge and waited for his chance."

 

"Sirius?" Hope rose in his heart; he missed his godfather so badly after losing him in the fifth year of his dream universe.

 

"I'm sorry, Harry. He took the brunt of the collision." Remus held him as he dissolved into tears.

 

He cried himself into exhaustion and when he woke he felt a very familiar heated gaze. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the last sight from his dream world, Severus. He tried to sit up, but Severus stopped him. The taller man loomed over his bed and stared at him with such love, something the dream version did too. He didn't say anything. Much to his delight Severus' lips descended and captured his in a searing kiss. He readily opened his mouth to Severus' tongue as the muscle invaded his mouth. They duelled until their brains demanded they breathe. He could feel a smile stretching from ear to ear.

 

"You've got a long road of recovery, love. Once they feel you're ready to leave here you'll be transferred to a rehabilitation hospital for therapy. You'll have to learn to walk again and rebuild those atrophied muscles." Severus said while stroking his hair.

 

"How long will I be there?"

 

"As long as it takes for you to regain what you lost."

 

"That could be a very long time." He was afraid that Severus wouldn't wait any longer for him and he didn't realise that his fear showed on his face. When Severus responded to that unspoken thought he would have leapt off the bed if he could move properly.

 

"I'll be there every step of the way." Severus responded with a determined air. "Now go back to sleep before sister comes by and flays me alive for waking you.

 

Severus was true to his word. When he woke the next morning Severus was there beside him to help him drink the vile broth the nurse insisted he have for breakfast. When the rehabilitation started, Severus was there to hold him through the pain, the fits of depression and anger. When he finally was able to walk on his own again Severus was there to celebrate with him. Once he was able to manoeuvre on his own, his therapy sessions were cut down to twice a week with an outpatient therapist. His new doctor, one Dr. Pomfrey, or Poppy to her friends, encouraged him to have fun with his man, but admonished him not to over do it.

 

Severus took him home and he revelled in the fact that he had one. Something his dream self never had. He spent two days explaining to Remus and Severus about the dream he had while in the coma. It seemed so real and sometimes he was confused when the familiar faces showed up. Severus helped fill in the blanks about their relationship and how it came about. It seemed they caused quite a scandal in the boarding school they met at. It was just like his dream. Severus hated him at first because of his father and then because of the way the rest of the school staff treated him, but eventually fell in love with him as they were forced to work together for some student/staff event the school held. He was happy, he was home and it was wonderful relearning everything that was fuzzy. Hermione and Ron were classmates of his and his best friends. They were married right of out school, but Hermione went on to university while Ron worked in the Ministry in his father's office. Minerva McGonagall was his old biology teacher, Filius Flitwick was the Latin teacher, and the list was endless. Every face from his dream world was here. It was like that old American movie, 'The Wizard of Oz’. It was incredible.

 

After the party celebrating his return home ended, and his friends all left for their homes, he was alone with Severus for the first time since he awoke in the hospital. The older man didn't waste any time in dragging him into the bedroom. Throughout his recovery Severus did nothing more than jerk him off despite his pleas for something more fulfilling. He had to admit the hospitals weren't the most appropriate of places for what he wanted. He wasn't going to take no for an answer tonight, though by the gleam in Severus' dark eyes 'no' wasn't in the man's vocabulary this evening.

 

Severus gently pushed him onto their bed without a word and his deft fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Severus' eyes gleamed with passion before the taller man tilted forward to feast on a revealed nipple. He squirmed and panted as Severus tortured his sensitive nub and while the other man was occupied, he did his best to even the playing field. Unfortunately for him, Severus wasn't cooperating with his grand plan. The dark-eyed man pinned his hands above his head and plundered his mouth possessively. He surrendered to the dominant man and held on for the ride. His vision swam as Severus explored every centimetre of his mouth and he desperately needed air before he blacked out from the lack. Severus broke away panting like a racehorse and staring at him lustfully before attacking his neck with nips and sucks, slowly making his way lower.

 

He squirmed as Severus found every spot that sent his desire soaring and ripped moans from his throat. He was so lost in the other's touch that he didn't notice Severus stealthily removing his trousers and pants. Clad only in his unbuttoned shirt he writhed over the silken sheets and nearly leapt out of his skin when Severus' hot mouth encased his cock. Severus sucked hard and fast sending him over the edge in record time. He came with a whimper into Severus' mouth, and as he laid there panting, Severus slid up his body kissing all those points that drove him wild earlier. He couldn't help the disappointed look that crossed his face. He wanted something more. Something he missed during his long recovery. Severus noticed and didn't waste time guessing, he never did.

 

"What's wrong, Harry?" 

 

"I wanted you to make love to me. It's been practically forever since you last did." He learned once again that beating around the bush wasn't the way to go with Severus and made sure he got his point across.

 

"What made you think I was done with you tonight?" Severus whispered seductively in his ear before turning towards the night stand and pulling out a tub of lubricant.

 

"I suggest you hurry or I may expire." He said dramatically, pretending to faint, but Severus wasn't buying it and slid off of him and the bed.

 

He pouted and shifted onto his side to see what Severus was up to. His lip became slack as Severus' actions registered with his mind. Severus slowly, teasingly was removing his clothes. His mind provided the tune 'The Stripper' as the older man slowly shed his garments. Severus had a wicked smirk on his face by the time he stepped out of his pants. Severus' cock was hard and leaking and he couldn't take his eyes off of it, but soon he would have to since his partner's face blocked his view. Severus slithered between his legs while attempting to kiss him into oblivion. He didn't know when Severus had opened the lubricant, but he loved the result as he moaned when one of his lover's long fingers breached his entrance. He bore back on that digit and sighed with pleasure when it was joined by a friend. Severus chuckled at his reactions while still trying to suck the air from his lungs. He didn't want anymore of Severus' teasing in the guise of preparation. He wanted him now and did his best to convey that demand in nonsensical sounds and body movements. Severus, unfortunately, wasn't going along with it.

 

"It's been too long as you've already noted, Harry. There's no way I'm not going to be thorough. Have some patience." Severus' silky tones rippled by his ear and he did his best to rein in his enthusiasm. 

 

Severus slipped in another finger when he was distracted and he bucked back to meet those digits. Without much searching, Severus found his prostate and he nearly flew off the bed, and those fingers, as fireworks flashed before his eyes. By the time the pleasure waned Severus had a fourth finger and he was having a hard restraining himself. 

 

"Severus, please." He panted and squirmed on the fingers impaling him.

 

"Please what?" Severus purred into his ear.

 

"I want to feel you in me. If you don't I'll kill you!" He panted in desperation. 

 

Severus said no more and removed those digits from his eager hole. He watched with glazed eyes as his lover leaned on one arm in order to apply the lube to himself. Much to his delight he didn't have long to wait before Severus' cock was breaching his entrance. It burned like hell, but he didn't care. He waited much too long to feel this man in him again, so he bore the pain silently and pushed back at each of Severus' shallow thrusts. After an eternity Severus was fully seated in him, and once they both were accustomed to the feeling, the older man began to move. He was jealous of the man's uncanny ability to strike his prostate with every pass. He could feel his renewed erection bouncing between them as Severus slowly moved in and out of him. Stars clouded his vision, but he didn't want to take his eyes off of the black ones of his love. Each time Severus' stabbed back into him he met the man half way. He wasn't capable of coherent speech as the slide of Severus' cock inside him and the light bounce of his balls against his buttocks drove him insane with lust. Severus moved slowly, much too slowly, and he felt like he was going to die before either of them made it to completion.

 

"Faster. Faster please, Sev'rus." He panted and moaned when Severus responded by pounding faster and faster into him.

 

He knew nothing more than the body above him and the dancing lights of pleasure as his sweet spot was struck again and again by his Severus. His desire crawled like dozens of snakes beneath his skin and he began to pant nonsense. He wrapped his legs tightly around Severus' waist and pulled him closer with each thrust. One more brush against his sensitive gland pushed him over the edge and he erupted like a volcano hissing Severus' name, much like Voldemort did in his dreams. Hot, sticky ropes of semen tied them together as he tightened his legs and arms as much as he could. Severus moaned when caught in the tight confines of his channel as he came. When the waves of pleasure ebbed slightly, he relaxed enough for Severus to move once again. Severus couldn't last much longer as his body still twitched and tightened around the other man's cock. Severus came with a roar and he could feel the pulsing jets of seed coating his insides as the older man made shallow thrusts against him.

 

Severus collapsed beside him and they ran their hands all over each other in soothing motions until they both came down from their bliss. He ignored the cooling seed on his chest in favour of cuddling against Severus. How he loved this man! He couldn't help comparing the Severus of reality with the one from his dreams and the only glaring difference he could find was the dream Severus' black clothes. An interesting thought crossed his mind, and he managed to lever himself onto an elbow to look at the older man beside him.

 

"Anything wrong, Harry?" Severus asked in a smoky tone.

 

"Remember that dream I told you about?" He waited for Severus to acknowledge his question with a nod. He then proceeded to tell the older man about his dream counterpart's clothing and a detailed version of his profession.

 

"So, you want me to go out and find a Victorian waistcoat and trousers along with billowing black wizard's robes?" He smiled slightly when he nodded 'yes'. "Would you like a cauldron built for two?"

 

"Only if you can manage it." He smirked at the other man and settled back down to sleep.

 

"We'll see what I can find next weekend." Severus murmured into his hair. 

 

He drifted into sleep with a smile, glad that some things stay the same no matter if they were dreams or not.


End file.
